Luke and his Father: The Story Continues
by SophieAnnWard
Summary: The second in the "Luke and his Father" series. Luke shall be 11-12 in this one.
1. Luke's Birthday

_**Luke and his Father: The Story Continues **_

**Chapter One**

The Dauntless was a magnificent ship, it wasn't too large nor to small, it was just the right size. Only a truly great pilot should be allowed to fly The Dauntless—and Luke Skywalker's Father had given it to _him _to fly.

Luke finished of polishing it and sighed in satisfaction: The Dauntless was _his _ship and no one else's.

"Are you ready to give it a test-flight?" his Father called. Luke glanced over and nodded. He was a little miffed that he couldn't fly it himself—after all, it _was _his ship. 'You're only 11', his Father had said. Luke rolled his eyes and got in, touching all the soft leather.

"I thought you would be used to the interior by now." Vader commented. Luke stuck out an arm, blocking his path to the driver's chair.

"Can I at least fly us _out _of the Hangar Bay?" Luke asked.

"I thought we had already discussed this?" Vader and Luke had had a little 'argument' over who got to fly the ship.

"But it's _mine_! I want to be the first one to try it!" Luke complained.

"No." Vader said firmly, trying to squeeze past, but Luke had stood up and blocked his way.

"Please Father, just out of the Hangar Bay, and then you can take over?" Luke pouted a bit, and after having an internal debate, Vader finally relented.

"Do _not _damage any of the ships in here." Vader warned, settling down in the co-pilots seat.

"Of course I won't." Luke replied indignantly. He started the engine, and pressed down on the peddle. The Dauntless juddered backwards and jerked to a stop.

"Whoops," Luke mumbled blushing, "it was in reverse." He pushed the lever down and inched the ship slowly forwards.

"Be _careful_!" Vader watched sceptically as they crawled towards the exit. "Surely you can go a bit faster than that?" Luke grunted back at him and accelerated a bit. "Now easy does it…" Luke felt a rush as The Dauntless finally made it out of the Hangar Bay and into the air.

"That was awesome!" Luke took his hands of the wheel to dance in his seat.

"NEVER take your hand of the wheel!" Vader rushed to stop the ship from smashing down into the ground below.

"Sorry!" Luke breathed.

"I do believe we need to switch places now." Luke sighed and stood up, switching places with Vader.

"Can we go look at the Sun?" Luke asked, strapping himself in.

"At a sensible distance—yes." Vader accelerated, and dived towards the ground. Luke gave a whoop of excitement as Vader pulled up sharply at the last moment. After doing a few dizzying loops, Vader decided that it was time to go into space.

"That was awesome! Let's do that again!" Luke hollered, jumping around in his seat.

"I thought you wanted to go into space?" Vader enquired, activating the reflector shields as they breached the atmosphere.

After a few seconds of the ship vibrating, they finally reached space. It was just as Luke imagined it would be; a large inky blackness, with a few pinpricks of light. The other planets reflected the suns light as they slowly revolved on their axis.

Pressing his face against the glass, he stared wide-eyed at the sun.

"It's so bright." Luke whispered, captivated by the large ball of gas that was just _there_, floating in space.

"What do you want to do now? Would you like to return home?" Vader asked a few minutes later. Luke reluctantly pulled away from the glass and scratched his chin.

"I'm not sure. Let's go look at another planet!" Vader raised a non-existent eyebrow from under his mask.

"That would be rather unsuitable for now. Perhaps another time."

"Oh." Luke whined.

"Luke, you know I do not like it when you whine." Vader reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah…I know." For a minute Luke's spirit was dampened, but then he was bouncing around again. "Let's go back so I can buy some stuff!" Luke jiggled around. It would be the second time that he would be allowed to go to the Imperial Shopping Centre.

"I do _not _want a repeat of what happened last time." Vader said sternly, pointing a finger in Luke's direction. Luke's memory drifted back to when he had recently turned 10. He had gone shopping on his own and the results had been disastrous: a knocked down shelf, a knocked down display, buying a death-stick (he hadn't known it was illegal), and getting arrested.

"I can assure you Father, nothing bad will happen this time." Luke sent Vader a reassuring smile.

"I hope so, Young One." Vader smiled as Luke glared at him in annoyance.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, _Dad_." Vader suddenly dipped the ship, and Luke yelled out in shock, but he was soon laughing as Vader went through elaborate twirls.

Luke was feeling slightly sick when they finally landed in the Hangar Bay.

"That was fun!" Luke gasped out, his head spinning. "We should hang out more often." Vader steadied Luke as they walked towards the lift.

"Indeed." Vader said. "Here, 200 credits. Spend it wisely. I shall have my P.A drop you off. Call him and he shall collect you." Luke giddily accepted the 200 credits. He wasn't exactly looking forward to spending time with Ian though.

"Would you like to take The Dauntless?" Vader asked, pulling out his com-link.

"No! Ian would crash it or steal or do something awful!" how could his Father even _think _such a thing? The only people he trusted to take care of The Dauntless were Vader and himself.

"Ian?" Vader paused and glanced over at Luke.

"You're P.A." Luke explained, grinning.

"That new ship Lord Vader has is quite impressive." Ian commented, motioning towards The Dauntless.

"That's my ship." Luke said, suddenly feeling the need to show-off. "Father got it for me. It's my birthday." Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you lucky?" he asked sourly. Luke hid his grin and strapped himself in.

"And now I get to spend 200 credits on whatever I want! _And _you have to pick me up!" Luke couldn't help but add the last bit. Ian and Luke and a mutual dislike for each-other. Sure, when in each-others presence, they would put on a fake display of _some _sort of friendship…but they certainly weren't fooling each-other.

"Oh the joy. I get to pick Luke Skywalker up. Hey kid, who do you look like more? Your mum or dad?" Luke was thrown off by that question.

"Huh? Why'd you wanna know?"

"Because I've always wondered what Lord Vader looked like under that mask. Everyone does." For one they were having a civil conversation that didn't involve insults.

"Father and I looked almost exactly the same. He had blond hair and blue eyes as well."

Ian spluttered slightly as he landed the ship. "Blond!" he couldn't contain his laughter and broke down in a fit of giggles.

"Ian? What's so funny!" Luke demanded, feeling offended.

"Lord Vader's blond! Oh, I would never have thought it." Ian continued to laugh, and Luke yanked open the door.

"See you later _Ian_." He snapped, slamming it shut behind him.

Luke wandered aimlessly around, revelling in his short freedom. The blackness of the Imperial Palace could make one quite claustrophobic. Once, Luke had visited the lower and levels, and was horrified to find out that people were actually being _tortured _underneath them for information.

He couldn't sleep for _days _knowing that people could be dying underneath him.

Deciding to focus on the task at hand, Luke went into a new shop that hadn't been there before. It was titled _A Collectors Shop_. Luke fancied himself a collector, though he doubted that collecting different types of leaves and putting them in a glass cabinet could really count as collecting. The leaves crumbled anyway, what was the point in that?

The shop had a dark, musty type of feel to it. The air seemed to be thickened with dust, and it made Luke sneeze. The lights were dimmed as well, so he had to squint to see things in the darker corners of the shop.

"What are yeh looking for boy?" a wrinkled hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, and Luke squeaked and jumped around. An old man was stood there, peering down at Luke with interest.

_He doesn't _look _threatening… _Luke reasoned with himself.

"Uh, I'm just looking around." He turned his back on the man and continued looking at the small figurines that lined the shelves. Many were of T.V characters.

"I have a special selection of Empire Figurines if you're interested." The man gestured to a particularly shaded part of the shop.

_Oh stars I hope he's not a rapist! _Luke thought, keeping a wary eye on the man. He was soon distracted by the plethora of figures that surrounded him. There many of the Emperor, of his Father Darth Vader, Storm Troopers, official Imperial ships…

"Wow." Luke gasped; they only cost 5 credits each.

After thumbing through his options, he decided to buy: Darth Vader, The Emperor, a dozen Storm Troopers and different ships that took his fancy. He recognized most of them, since his Father had the majority in his Hangar Bay.

"Thanks!" Luke said, coughing from breathing in a large amount of dust.

"You're welcome back anytime." The old man said. Luke departed from the shop with a rather heavy bag. He also so bought some sweets and chocolate, some magazines of his favourite comic characters, a new pair of black trainers and a few new video-games.

_This time, nothing bad happened! _Luke sighed in relief as he saw Ian land.

After strapping himself in, he saw Ian eyeing his many bags with interest.

"You certainly bought a lot of stuff didn't you?" he asked, prodding the bag with his foot.

"Yeah." Luke grinned and relaxed, intent on ordering some Bantha steak. But there was one more thing he wanted to do…and he wasn't sure if he would be allowed.


	2. The Lars and a failed bomb

The stormy grey sky seemed to reflect Luke's mood and he raked a hand through his hair. His Father had been reluctant to comply with Luke's wish to visit Tatooine. Luke wanted to see what had happened to Owen and Beru—whether they had a funeral or if they even had graves.

When The Dauntless landed, Luke silently opened the door.

"Are you _sure _you want to do this?" His Father asked once again. Luke nodded determinedly.

"I _have _to see. I must know." Luke glanced back his Father.

"I shall wait here. I trust you can find your way back?" Luke nodded; he knew that part of Tatooine like the back of his hand.

The Lars Homestead was still there, it looked as if it had hardly changed; the Moisturisers—(though a little rusty—was still raking in all the moisture from the air. Luke opened the case and watched as the water spilled out onto the sand.

And then he saw it: two graves in the distance. He walked numbly over, and crouched down, looking at the names.

_Owen and Beru Lars. _Luke sighed and closed his eyes, the tears threatening to overspill. It was hard for him to think back to a time when he had been working on the Farm…Owen yelling at him to get out of the Fresher…Beru preparing everyone's dinner…

"I'm sorry I didn't behave myself sometimes, and that I always brought sound into the house Aunt Beru…I'm sorry that I argued with you so much Uncle Owen, and I'm so sorry for your deaths. This is all my fault! If it wasn't for me, you would still be alive—" Luke's voice cracked, and a few tears leaked down his face.

And once the tears came, they wouldn't stop. Luke didn't even register the pale blue figure that was whispering kind words to him.

"_Rejoice Luke, for now they are in a better place." _And Luke was reminded of the time he thought there was a ghost in the room. He felt the ghostly touch of something brush past his shoulder.

Vader went to rub his forehead, and remembered bitterly that his mask prevented him from doing so. He glanced at the time; it had been 15 minutes since Luke had left. Perhaps he had gotten lost? Or those damn Tusken Raiders had gotten to him again—

Luke's feeling seeped into him, a deep sorrow. Vader frowned and hesitantly stepped foot on the dustball of a planet that was known as Tatooine. He closed his eyes and could almost imagine the sand slipping through his fingers.

He had never even liked the sand anyway.

He walked towards the Farm, and spotted a hunched up Luke. With closer inspection he realised with a start that he was _crying_. He stopped a ways back, carefully thinking over what he should do.

Was that a twinge of regret? Did he regret killing the Lars? He admitted, with some reluctance, that their deaths were indeed unnecessary. He had been lost in the moment, and perhaps seeing Owen had brought up some of Anakin Skywalkers bitter feelings. Owen had been partly raised by his own Mother, when Anakin had been denied the right to ever see her again.

_By the Jedi. _He thought angrily, and he marched closer to his son.

"Luke, it is not good to dwell on the past." Vader urged, gently pulling Luke away.

"B-but they r-raised m-me." Luke glanced back at the graves, and only saw a wavering mass of colours. In his effort to stop crying, the tears had pooled up.

"Do not worry Young One." Vader tried to soften his voice, but that is generally difficult task to do when your voice comes out mechanical.

He put Luke in a Force-induced sleep, and easily caught the boy in his arms. He prayed that no one saw them, for it was rather unbefitting for a Sith Lord to be cradling a child.

_I would never live it down. _Vader thought.

Once Vader had settled Luke back into The Dauntless, he set auto-pilot for Coruscant. Luke stirred, and opened bleary eyes. His Father's breathing was oddly comforting; he had grown used to it over the year that they had been living together.

A low beeping noise indicated that someone was trying to contact them. Vader switched on the large viewing screen and the face of one of Vader's General's filled the screen.

"What is it?" Vader asked, his voice once again harsh and cold.

"M'lord," the man bowed before continuing, "Once you return to Coruscant, you are required to be at a meeting with His Majesty Xiao, from the planet Jadis." Vader absolutely _loathed _Xiao. In his opinion, Xiao was not worthy to lead a whole planet.

"What does he want?" Vader snarled, looming in front of the screen. He must've been intimidating the man because he began to shake.

"I do not wish to hear any more of this incomprehensible babble that is coming from your mouth. I asked you a question!" Vader slammed his hand down on the control panel, and Luke winced. He didn't want his Father wrecking the ship in some sort of hissy fit.

"Ah, M'lord, he w-was rather angry—uh, he wouldn't tell anyone anything, h-he just barged in and now he won't leave—ack—" Vader curled his hand around the air, and the man began to desperately clutch at his throat.

"Father!" Luke was appalled! Vader had no right to choke the man, he hadn't done anything wrong! Luke pulled at Vader's arm and finally, after the man nearly collapsed due to lack of air, Vader stopped. He turned the monitor off and glared at Luke.

"Silence. Do _not _interrupt me while I am in the middle of doing something important!" Vader lifted the infamous index finger to point at Luke.

"But Father—" Luke protested, ready to defend his actions.

"Silence." Vader hissed. The rest of the ride was spent in an angry silence.

**In the Imperial Palace…**

Xiao paced around impatiently, his long purple fur robe trailing behind him on the floor.

"Where is he?" he snapped into the empty conference room. This particular room though, was three floors above Vader's personal living space. Xiao liked it for the magnificent view over Coruscant the large window offered.

"I am here." Vader hissed, stepping through the threshold. Many men would be intimidated, but Xiao didn't even bat an eye. He thought that because he was King of a planet, he was untouchable.

"Took you long enough." Xiao snapped.

"Do _not _test my patience." Vader snapped, watching irritably as Xiao sat himself down.

"Now listen here! Your Imperial rabble have been destroying all the hard-work I've put into my Weapons facility! And now I catch wind that one of _your _Imperial General scum is plotting to assassinate me!" Xiao slammed his fist down onto the glass table, and glared up at Vader.

"Take up the trivial matter of your _Weapons Facilities _with General Hazdan. And who, may I enquire, told you about a plot to assassinate you?" Vader wanted this man out of his presence before he did something regrettable.

"I have my sources. Now I want you to give me the best protection available—" it all seemed too happened in slow motion—(though it really only took a couple of seconds)—: there was a quick rumble, and then suddenly a flash of orange and yellow. Xiao was thrown against the window, leaving a noticeable crack. Vader found himself flying through the air for a brief moment before slamming painfully into a wall.

His vision swam slightly, and he wondered what had happened. Perhaps another failed attempt on his life? Those were quite frequent. Or maybe Xiao hadn't been exaggerating about an assassin on the loose. His last conscious thoughts drifted to Luke, and he lazily wondered if he was OK.

Luke was startled at the explosion he heard, and he darted out of his room, worrying for his Father.


	3. The Emperor's Wish

Darth Vader was lying awkwardly on one of Doctor Qwerty's medical beds. His right arm was being held in place while his personal mechanic rewired it. During the explosion, his right arm had short-circuited.

"Should be working again, M'lord." The mechanic stood up. Vader was never satisfied with his prosthetic arms and legs. He would usually tweak them himself; he wasn't even _remotely _pleased with what the mechanic had done.

"It will do. You are dismissed." A disgruntled Vader swung his legs around stiffly and sat up.

"M'lord?" Doctor Qwerty's head popped out of his office. "Luke is asking for you."

"Let him in." Vader ordered, trying to pull on his leather glove.

_Curse these arms of mine—and curse Obi-Wan a thousand times over for giving them to me! _

He heard Luke's rushed footsteps and felt his hands poking at him ineffectively.

"Father are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? You should be more careful!" Luke scolded, and Vader smiled in amusement. He was usually the one saying that to Luke.

"I am fine. I am led to believe that it was a failed assassination attempt on King Xiao's life." Luke crawled onto his bed and squished in next to Vader. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting next to you." Luke replied as if it was the most normal thing to do ever. The Sith Lord shifted around uncomfortably, trying not to hurt Luke.

"There is not enough room." Vader told him.

"Yes there is!" Luke leaned over Vader and tried to tug him further towards the edge, Vader, who wasn't really sure what Luke was trying to accomplish, sat up. Luke immediately tumbled forwards and rolled off the end of the bed, landing with an "Ow".

"Luke?" Vader couldn't see past the edge of the bed, so he had to stretch as well.

Luke was sprawled in an awkward position, and he looked so annoyed that Vader couldn't help but let a low rumble of a chuckle escape his lips. When Luke heard the sound, his face split into a grin and he gingerly sat up.

"You are okay though?" Vader enquired, sobering up considerably when he realised that Doctor Qwerty had seen the whole scene.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Luke joked, rubbing his left elbow.

Doctor Qwerty checked Vader again (much to his chagrin), and finally deemed that he was fine to leave.

"You may want to return if you experience any nausea or dizziness…" he paused when Vader cut him off irritably.

"That will not happen, Doctor." He stood up, a dull ache in his head. When he had hit the wall, his mask had pressed down on his skull rather painfully.

"Don't worry Doctor Qwerty, _I'll _look after him." Luke patted Vader's arm and Qwerty gave them an affectionate smile.

Vader shook his hand off and straightened up.

"M'lord, The Emperor wishes to see you, he also wishes you to bring Luke." Vader nodded to the red-clad guard. Only his eyes were visible.

"The Emperor?" Luke gasped out. He rubbed his arms as the painful memory of being electrocuted resurfaced. "What does _he_ waaaaant?" Luke whined, sulkily following his Father out of the Medical Bay.

"I do not know. He had most likely been taken to the Safe Room. Whenever his life is threatened Palpatine and the Red-guards will be taken to the Safe Room, so that he may not die." Vader explained in response to Luke's confused look.

"Oh, okay…" There was silence as they made their way to the Throne Room.

**In the Throne Room…**

"You may rise." Palpatine ordered, and watched as Vader stiffly rose to his knees. "What happened?" He spat out harshly. "It will take _a lot _of Credits to fix the damage that has been inflicted! King Xiao is not happy either." Vader sucked in a quite breath, ready to placate his paranoid Master.

"King Xiao had brought me news that one of the General's is trying to assassinate him. After he had said those words, a bomb went off. No one was severely harmed."

"Hmm…" Luke zoned out as Vader and The Emperor discussed what they should do next.

_Why am I even here? This sucks. I can't wait till school starts again! I haven't seen Hailie or Ryan in ages._

He let his mind wander over all the fun things they had done together as a group. Like the time they had all participated in an after-school club (it was a cooking club), and how Ryan had set his oven on fire and Luke and Hailie had laughed. They had then all been banned from attending for the rest of the year. He let out a small chuckle, and let a small smile light his face up.

"Do you find something amusing, Skywalker?" The Emperor asked menacingly, and he glared at Luke.

"N-no Your Highness!" Luke let out a cry as a single bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest.

"Maybe _that _will teach you not to laugh." The Emperor returned to speaking with Vader.

_One of the many advantages of having a mask. _Vader thought smugly before glancing at Luke to make sure he was alright.

Luke was slowly collecting himself off of the floor, and was blinking furiously to stop the stinging presence of tears from falling.

"Perhaps," The Emperor said, alerting Luke that he was speaking, "perhaps we should let Young Skywalker here, kill the traitorous General." Palpatine stroked his wrinkly chin and leaned back, a wicked smile on his face.

"What?" Luke couldn't help it. The shout burst from his lips before he could stop it. The Emperor sent him a glare, and briefly considered teaching the boy a lesson.

"Lord Vader, you shall train him in the _basic _use of the Force and in Lightsaber skills. _Basic skills _only." The Emperor glared at them both.

"My Master, Luke is only 11—" Vader tried, but Palpatine let out a short laugh.

"When you were 11 you were off fighting everything that was bad. With _Kenobi_." Palpatine spat the name out as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I—My Master…As you wish." Vader reluctantly said. If he was not the one to train Luke, then Palpatine would, and he would be _very _harsh about it.

"Then leave. I will be checking up on Luke's progress once a week. I expect him to be fully ready in at _least _6 weeks. We do not have all day, Lord Vader." He waved his hand, and Vader and Luke took it as their cue to leave.

As soon as they were outside the Throne Room, Luke staggered around dramatically before falling to the ground, clutching his chest.

"Oh the pain Father! _The pain_!" Vader chuckled at Luke over-exaggeration. He glanced at the Storm Troopers who were watching the display in obvious bemusement and amusement.

Vader gently pulled Luke to his feet, and Luke sent him an abashed grin.

"But seriously, my chest hurts. I'll put a Bacta Patch on it." Luke stared down at his singed clothes, a grown on his face.

"What is it?" Vader finally asked as they entered the lift.

"I don't understand what the Emperor meant by having me kill that…General person." Luke mumbled.

Vader cursed silently; he had forgotten about that. At least he would be able to train the boy…perhaps he could arrange for the General to die unexpectedly…perhaps…

He realised that Luke was tugging at his cape, trying to pull him out of the lift. He had been lost in his musings.

"We shall start training tomorrow." Luke nodded and hurried into his room.

He was overcome by anger, an emotion that usually was a stranger to him. He grabbed his Emperor figure and a red pen and drew blood all over his face. He then twisted his head off so that he was 'decapitated'. He then put the Darth Vader figure's Lightsaber into its hand so it looked like Vader had killed him. He then surrounded them with Storm Troopers, their guns aimed down so that they were 'shooting' the Emperor as well.

Luke stepped back to admire his creation—or his work of art, he liked to think—from afar.

_If only it would happen in real life. _He thought wistfully.


	4. Introducing Dorian Jackspiel

**And a special thanks to ILDV, Kurogawa Yumi and FireShifter to pretty much reviewing every chapter! It means a lot so thanks. : )**

"Luke!" Hailie called, hurrying up to him. She tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor.

"You okay?" Luke asked, snickering. Hailie scowled at him and smacked Ryan round the head for laughing.

"Yes." She said hotly. "Anyway, I got you guys some stuff from my holiday!" Hailie fished around in her school bag and pulled out two wrapped up objects. "Ryan…"

Ryan rubbed his head one last time before tearing it open; it was a box filled with a different variety sweets, and small cakes.

"Oh wow! Thanks Hailie!" Ryan started to munch on the treats, and Luke and Hailie watched with disgusted amusement as he devoured everything.

"Wow. Anyway, is that mine?" Luke didn't expect the package to be so heavy. He struggled to lift it onto the table. It made a quiet thunk, and Luke glanced at Hailie questioningly.

"Open it!" she urged, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

Luke gasped; it was a gold transparent chunk of rock, with a dark red jewel in the middle. The colour reflected off of Luke's eyes, and a smile broke out on his face.

"I have no idea what it is—but I like it a lot! Thank-you Hailie." He gave her a quick hug, and together, the three of them put the rock in Luke's locker.

"It's Goron Amber. I found it when I was exploring." **(A/N Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass) **Hailie explained.

The rest of the day passed by without any incidents. Luke was itching to go and show his Father what Hailie had brought back for him; he would glance at his locker, an unidentifiable need to stare into the golden depths of the Goron Amber.

Meanwhile, Jexton Brown Marlo had been drumming his fingers on his desk. He knew that Hailie had given the Goron Amber to Luke, even though _he _wanted it. He cracked his fingers irritably; his sister truly irritated him. He smiled though, because he was older then her by 3 minutes.

_I want that Amber, so I'm going to get it. Luke's a wimp anyway, he can't stop me._

So when Lunch-time struck, and Luke had rushed out to eat, Jexton knew it was his time to strike. He was glad that Miss Jives had a teachers meeting—she usually spent her time eating an apple and reading in class.

"Here we go." Jexton muttered, stopping in front of Luke's locker. "I hope this works." Jexton had come to the conclusion that he would pick Luke's lock with a pin.

_Just like in the movies. _He thought. He moved it around a bit, waiting for the _**click **_that would tell him he had been successful. Obviously though, he never heard it.

"Why won't you work!" Jexton slammed his hand against Luke's locker, and rested his forehead against it.

"You really thought using _one pin _would work?" Jexton glanced up and saw Luke casually leaning against the door. "You really are stupid." Luke muttered, but an indignant Jexton heard.

"Watch it pipsqueak! What are you doing here anyway?" the hostility in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I just came back to check my locker…and I'm glad that I did." Luke and Jexton glared at each-other.

"Give me the Goron Amber." Luke sauntered forwards, looking way more confident then he actually felt.

"Nah, you see I quite like that stone." Luke stopped in front of Jexton and glared at him. "So I think I'll be keeping it." He turned around, intent of leaving, but Jexton rushed forwards and pushed him.

Luke slammed against a table and immediately retaliated. He punched Jexton full on in the face.

"You stupid midget!" Jexton yelled, clutching at his jaw.

"I'm not a midget! There's like _1cm _difference between us!" Luke shouted, balling his fists up.

"What's with all the shouting?" both of the young boys turned around to face the speaker. It was a rather tall man—_though not as tall as my Father_ Luke though—who was standing in the doorframe. He had almost _artificial _looking blond hair that seemed to defy gravity. He had a scarf of some sort wrapped around his neck, so that the lower half of his face was not visible.

"Boys, boys, boys. Put aside your differences. There is no need to fight. Jexton, I believe that Goron Amber is Luke's. I don't want to have to report you for attempted stealing…I doubt your Father would be happy." The man added as an afterthought.

Jexton sneered at the man, and then at Luke before rushing out.

"My names Dorian Jackspiel." He shook Luke's hand and Luke shivered because his hand was so cold.

"Uh, Luke Skywalker." Something was off about the guy. He seemed to radiate peace and…suspicion was it?

_Why is the lower half of his face covered? _Luke wondered, eyeing Dorian uneasily.

"Well, uh, I have to go. Thank-you Mr Jackspiel…" Luke wondered if he was a teacher as he rushed.

"No…thank-_you_ Luke." He smiled under his scarf as his eyes followed Luke down the hall.

Darth Vader waited anxiously for Luke's return. _Training._ Vader sighed tiredly. They didn't even know _who _the General was. They had no leads whatsoever. He sat at the conference table, looking out for Luke's Force-signature.

He continued to read King Xiao's list of demands.

"GORON AMBER!" Vader startled and saw a flash of gold (he could just about make it out through his red tinted vision) and felt the vibration of the table as Luke slammed something on it.

"Hailie got it for me from her holiday! Her stupid brother wanted it but I was totally awesome and…" Vader focused on the rock as Luke rambled on about the day's events.

_Interesting, I have heard much about Goron Amber… _Vader ran a finger along it, surprised at how smooth it was. _Very interesting…_

"Neat huh?" Luke grinned.

"Luke, put that Goron Amber away. We have important business to attend to. Return here after you have put your things away."

Luke nodded, though he was kinda confused.

_What could Father want? _

"Again." Vader ordered.

Luke was sweating and he had multiple stings all over him. He managed to deflect another bolt from the training droid.

"I—need a—break!" Luke managed to gasp out before being hit on the arm.

"Once you have deflected 20 bolts. You have only deflected 15 so far." Vader watched his son practice.

He seemed to be a natural, all he needed was some proper training and he would be incredible.

"We are done." Vader turned the droid of with a casual flick of his wrist.

Luke turned the Lightsaber off and tried to levitate it to the box using the Force. He managed to make it float halfway there before it dropped to the ground with a clatter.

"Father this training is really tired me out! Will it be like this every day?" Luke complained, wiping his brow.

They bickered about how much Luke should train, and unbeknownst to them both, a certain blond-haired man sat casually on a bench.

"So Luke, your training has begun…" he scratched his chin. "…and soon you'll need to be tested."

He got up as it started to rain, and the Troopers watched a lone figure disappear into the darkness.


	5. Dorian's secret Part 1

**A/N: I feel so guilty for not updating sooner, I mean like, I was going to…but I'm just so lazy! It's not normal I swear! So…eh, read and enjoy? :) **

_**Chapter Five**_

**Friday evening…**

"You have improved vastly; at this rate you shall be able to wield the Force without having any problems." Vader watched as Luke yawned. He had been pushing his son farther then his limits—at the Emperor's request. His son was suffering from fatigue at the moment, and was slumped across his bed.

"Hmm." Luke hummed in response.

"You still need to work on Lightsaber skills…perhaps if you paid more attention to _learning _instead of arguing with me, you would be good enough for a proper fight." Luke snorted and slowly gathered himself up, glaring at his Father.

"I'll have you know that I train to the best of my ability!" Luke replied hotly, sitting up.

_So it seems the extra tutoring is doing him well. _Vader had been furious when Luke's school report came back. It turns out that English is Luke's worst subject, something Vader immediately set about to change.

"—you don't see me scaring people into—HEY!" Luke's shout distracted Vader's thoughts.

"What is it?" Vader asked, crossing his arms.

"Are you even listening to me?" Luke pouted childishly and he too crossed his arms.

"You have my full attention." Vader amended.

"I'M NOT GOING TO REPEAT THAT!" after Vader told Luke off for shouting needlessly, they both retreated into an angry silence.

_I guess, _Vader reasoned with himself, _that the extra tutoring and school is taking a toll on him—especially with the amount of training he is doing. _Vader briefly considered giving Luke a break, but the thought was soon discarded.

Vader needed Luke to be powerful enough to kill Palpatine when the time came. The new thought merely made Vader more determined to see that his son was _perfect_.

He finally noticed that Luke was dozing off, and sighed in frustration to himself. He awkwardly rearranged Luke so that he was lying on his back. Satisfied, he stood back, and was about to drape the covers on top of him when Luke rolled over.

Vader grunted and shifted Luke black, carelessly tossing the sheets over him. Vader didn't like to show affection, not even to his son. It felt _wrong_. He simply couldn't do it, it was against is very nature. So when Luke once again was sprawled into an uncomfortable position, Vader gave up and made to leave the room.

He glanced back, and narrowed his eyes; the upper-half of Luke's body was hanging over the side of the bed. If Vader wasn't wearing his mask, and if he had a full head of hair, he would've raked his hands through it.

"This is ridiculous." He murmured to himself agitatedly.

Luke rolled again, and Vader nearly shook him awake. It was only when he caught the side of Luke's mouth twitching, did he realise that Luke had been awake the _whole time_.

"Luke Skywalker." Vader said sternly, and Luke's face broke out into a large grin.

"Yes, Father?" Luke asked innocently, though the devilish look on his face told Vader otherwise.

"You were awake the whole time." He stated, pulling himself up to his full height. Luke shrugged, a boyish grin on his face. He had grown used to his Father's attempts to intimidate him. It only worked if his Father was _infuriated _with him, and he was never really that angry…well, not with Luke at any rate.

"I am sorry Father." Luke tried his puppy-eyes, but Vader was strangely resistant. Perhaps it was the fact that Vader had pulled the exact same face with Obi-Wan.

"You know that look does not work on me. Not go to bed, it is late." Luke sighed and stretched.

"I'm not tired anymore." Vader frowned.

"A few minutes ago you were practically asleep, what happened?" Vader paced around the room a bit before drawing to a stop at the foot of Luke's bed.

"You're very entertaining when you are agitated." Luke smirked. Vader reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, and then realised that he would not be able to. Suddenly in a foul mood, he turned to Luke.

"I expect you to be asleep within an hour." He ordered brusquely. Luke, confused at his Father's sudden change of mood (though he was used to it), sighed.

"Of course…goodnight Father." He watched forlornly as his Father swept out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

_Whenever we have fun together, he always throws a hissy fit over something stupid and leaves. Well, I'm not going to sleep! _

Feeling rebellious, Luke waited for 10 minutes and waltzed out of his room, his Lightsaber swinging gently by his side.

**Outside…**

Dorian whistled while Force-jumping from roof to roof, that particular night, he was feeling rather content. He always came out for a bit of roof-jumping anyway, it kept him up to date with his training.

"Mr Jackspiel?" a young voice asked. Dorian started halfway through the hair and fell towards the roof, landing heavily.

"Mr Jackspiel?" It had been Luke, who was walking sulkily along the street. His Father wasn't in, because he would've known Luke had been trying to leave the building.

Running towards the building, Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The last thing he felt was that his feet were not connected to the ground. He once again connected with something solid, expect it was painful.

"Mr Jackspiel?" Luke gasped out, rubbing his sore knee.

"Uh, Luke!" Dorian turned his back to the boy and struggled to wrap his scarf around his lower-face.

"Mr…Jackspiel?" Luke asked again, a nervous feeling settling itself in his stomach. When Dorian finally turned around, he stared at Luke.

"What are you–?" he stopped midway through his sentence.

"I could ask you the same thing." Luke replied, knowing what Dorian was going to ask.

"…"

"I didn't know you were Force-sensitive!" Luke finally blurted out, kneeling forwards. It had been foolish to go outside without warm clothing, Luke began to realise, since his breath was coming out in foggy swirls.

"Luke, uh, I must be going. I shall be seeing you later!" Dorian hurriedly stood up, fixing his hastily wrapped scarf in the process. "You should be in bed." He said, playfully stern.

"But Dorian—" Luke forgot about formalities as he suddenly attached himself to Dorian's leg. "I have so many questions!" Luke fought back as Dorian shook himself free.

"You have so many questions…do not worry, they will _all _be answered in due time. Do not mention this to anyone." The corners of Dorian's eyes crinkled, and Luke knew that the older man was smiling.

"I—okay, but I'm holding you to your word!" Luke stood up, wincing as his knee protested.

"Can you get back home?"

"Yes. I'll see you at school, I guess…?" Luke watched enviously as Dorian jumped gracefully down to the ground, landing with a skilful roll.

"Someday, I'll be even _better _than that." Luke muttered to himself. After making a much more…_lacklustre _landing, Luke hobbled his way home.


	6. Dorian's secret Part 2

Instead of going to sleep like any normal person would, Luke decided that he would rather be rebellious and stay up all night playing video-games and eating cake.

_I'm glad Father's gone, because I am so not going to school today. _

Luke briefly though about finding Ian and asking about where his Father had gone, but then he decided not to. He didn't need to know, he didn't _want_to know.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing? Get out of bed, we're running late." Luke glanced up to find Ian glaring at him.

"No." Luke pouted and turned away.

"What the hell? Get up! C'mon, don't make me get Vader." Ian snarled.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Luke commented idly. He knew Vader wasn't in the building, because he would've dragged Luke out of bed and yelled at him for not getting dressed _ages_ago.

After swearing at Luke, Ian stomped away, and reappeared a few minutes later.

"Luke." There was a mini Holo-projector, and a wavering image of Darth Vader stood there, his hands planted firmly on his belt.

"F-Father." Luke acknowledged, suddenly nervous.

"Get out of bed right now. I expect you to be ready to leave for school in 15 minutes—" Luke cut the connection and threw the projector at a wall. It smashed and Luke bolted for his door.

"I don't think so!" Ian smirked at Luke.

**An hour later…**

Luke's hand hovered over the door-knob.

Did he really want to go to class? Well, after Ian carried him into the school, it looked like he had no choice.

_Everyone's going to look at me. This is going to be so embarrassing. _

Luke inhaled and walked confidently into the room.

"Sorry I'm late Miss—" he stopped, and suddenly felt his stomach clench into a knot.

There was no-one there, it was _empty_.

Luke had thought it odd when he walked down the hallways, he could hear nothing—there were always children yelling and teachers talking.

So where did they all go?

"Oh, Luke…what are you doing here?" Luke recognised that voice. It was Dorian.

"Mr Jackspiel! Where did everyone go?" Luke asked, noticing Dorian's subtle movement of shutting the door.

"There isn't any school today. I thought you knew?" Luke stared, mouth hanging open.

There wasn't any school? He went through all that hassle this morning for nothing! He stomped around, and Dorian watched him mutter things to himself.

"Well that's just—" Luke was cut off mid-rant because Dorian had just rugby tackled him.

Luke didn't know what was going on, but he suddenly remembered all the training his Father had put him through, and used the Force to throw Dorian into a wall. Dorian landed on his feet though, and swung a fist—aiming for Luke's face.

Luke ducked, but Dorian had anticipated it, for he stuck his foot out and caught Luke in his face.

"What the—? WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?" Luke shouted from the other side of the classroom.

"You have fast reflexes." Dorian noted before sauntering out of the class-room. Luke was left staring at the door.

What had just happened?

**At the Imperial Palace…**

Ian stared at the many black folders that were neatly arranged on a desk in alphabetical order.

"Choices…choices…" his hand hovered over each one, and he cursed Vader for being so neat and orderly. You'd think that would be a good thing, but Ian didn't even know where to _look_.

He had to find that document, if he didn't…if he returned empty-handed—they'd _kill__him_.

"What are you doing?" Ian spun around and glared at Luke. What was that brat doing here? He thought he was at school—he needed to do this! Why was _he_here of all times?

"You're supposed to be at school."

"Yeah, well school was out, I just didn't know…" Luke eyed Ian suspiciously. He was alerted to a Force-presence, and he recognized it to be his Fathers.

After glaring at each-other, Luke ran off to find Vader.

_That__was__to__close._Ian thought, wiping imaginary sweat off of his forehead.

Aha, he found it: the document was labelled 'Military Plans', and was rather thick. Now, all he had to do was meet his employer.

**In an alley-way…**

"Do you have it?" a voice asked. Ian started to sweat, but he nodded, unsure if the man could see him or not.

A hand shot out and snatched the file out of Ian's trembling hands.

"Thanks. You've really helped me out, ya'know." Ian glanced longingly at the exit to the alley, and wondered vaguely who this mysterious man was.

"Don't I at least get to know your name?" Ian asked irritably. After all, he had risked his life by sneaking into Vader's filing room and stolen something, plus it had taken him _ages_to disable the cameras.

The man huffed and stepped into the dim light; shockingly blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity…a dark scarf wrapped around his lower face…Ian could see his reflection in the sun-glasses the man wore.

"You wanna know my name huh?" the guy took a threatening step forwards.

Ian visibly swallowed.

"My name's Dorian Jackspiel."


	7. Confusing Times

"Father, I don't think this is a good idea."

Darth Vader had dragged Luke out of bed early in the morning, threw some clothes at him, and demanded that he get dressed. Luke was so out of it that he barely registered his Father pulling him into a ship.

It was only when they landed on top of a tall building, and Vader demand that Luke jumps off it, that he really woke up.

"I have already told you, this is a simple exercise. All I want you to do is to jump off, and land on top of the Dauntless." Vader nearly pushed him off the edge—Vader was not a patient person, and right now he wanted to go back to his room and Meditate.

"Uh, but why? I mean like—"

"It is a simple exercise to ensure that your Force senses are working. If I did not think you were ready, I bot have brought you here. Now _jump_." Vader cut in angrily.

"Think rationally for a second here! I'll jump when The Dauntless is waiting for me! What hell? Who designed this anyway? It was a Jedi wasn't it—" Vader pushed him, and Luke shrieked as he found himself falling from the roof.

The only thought that was running through his mind was; _I__'__m__going__to__die__I__'__m__going__to__die_…Luke knew that he had to focus on using the Force. After panicking, he closed his eyes and tried to find the Dauntless.

It was below him and on his left. He could sense his Father in it, he could almost hear the engine if he focused really hard…he lost it, and opened his eyes in a panic. He saw the roof of his ship, and focused on landing with a skilful roll on top.

Obviously, once he landed, Luke had actually rolled _off_of the vehicle. But Luke had calmed down a bit, and was able to grip onto the bottom before vaulting himself up whilst using the Force.

He found himself on top again, and gripped on for his life. It seemed that Vader was trying to kill him, because he kept trying to shake him off.

_What sort of test is this? Seriously, the Jedi probably used this test on experienced Force-users! I'm like, only a beginner! _

Luke decided that he'd yell at Vader once he was safely on the ground.

Meanwhile, Vader was feeling rather pleased with Luke's progress. Of course, when he had taken the test, he had finished it know problem, and Obi-Wan had treated him to ice-cream afterwards.

Luke was fairing rather well, though when he had rolled off the edge, Vader had felt panic grip at him—only to be replaced with pride as Luke pulled of a rather flashy move.

When Vader felt satisfied, he landed the ship in the Hangar Bay. He knew that Luke would be angry with him, but as a Sith, you needed to be prepared for _anything_.

That included being pushed off of a building.

"Before you start yelling at me…" Vader interrupted, raising a finger, "you will be pleased to know that you passed."

"You didn't need to push me off a building though! What sort of test was that I could've died and then what would you have done huh? You would've flown off and left me there what were you thinking and typical you're not even listening to me…!" Luke continued, his cheeks flushed and his hair windswept.

Vader waited for Luke to finish, briefly being reminded of himself when he was younger, arguing with Obi-Wan.

"Are you done?" Vader asked, and Luke scowled, knowing that Vader was finding this amusing.

"You're the meanest dad ever." Luke complained, crossing his arms and pouting.

_How__childish._Vader thought, and then he looked at Luke, and a thought crossed his mind. _He__is__a__child._

How often had Vader looked at Luke and seen Padme, this was his only thing that remained of her, and he swore he would never let anything happen to Luke.

"Or I'm the most powerful." Vader replied, using the Force to juggle Luke around in the air. Luke squealed and squeaked the entire time, the Hangar-Bay spinning.

"What h-happened to: _not__using__the__Force__to__amuse__yourself__or__friends_ huh?" Luke asked, quoting him.

Vader felt like shrugging, but opted to ignore Luke instead.

"How is your English coming along?" Vader asked as they walked along the corridors.

"Oh, uh, yeah it's fine…yeah." Luke ended lamely. Vader wanted to demand that Luke expand on that answer for him, but he decided that he could reprimand Luke when his report came.

Luke's mind trailed back to when Dorian had randomly attacked him in school.

_That was so weird, why did he do that? He acted as if nothing was wrong after that as well…he's weird, maybe I should tell Father?_

Luke bit down in his lip, and glanced ahead at Vader. No, he couldn't worry Vader about this. He could deal with it himself. He was nearly twelve; he couldn't be running to Vader about _all_his problems.

"Let's go flying soon, okay?" Luke asked aloud, accidently voicing his thoughts. He blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed.

"When I have some free-time, perhaps." Vader replied, wondering why Luke had mentioned it so suddenly.

"O-okay." Luke sniffed and pretended to examine one of the blank walls.

"That wall must be very interesting." Vader commented. Luke's head snapped up and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I have to go now, I have…homework. Bye!" Luke rushed off, and Vader watched after him, confused.

Why did he run of so suddenly? Luke was nearly always pestering him for some attention, and Vader usually brushed him off. Here he was, trying to _talk_to the boy, and he just leaves for no reason!

Vader sighed, and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

He still didn't have any leads as to who the General was. King Xiao was getting impatient, and kept barging in with body guards, disrupting all the peace. His loud voice would echo around the Palace—"Where's Vader?"—and then he would storm around, ranting and raving about how the Imperials were corrupted until Vader came.

Vader could feel a headache coming, do he decided not to dwell on anything. He would go to his chambers and catch up on some much needed Meditation.

"That was so embarrassing." Luke mumbled to himself, wandering around idly. He heard some shuffling, and peeked round a corner.

_Ian_.

Luke clenched his hands, and felt the need to confront him about why he was snooping around.

Ian had his back turned, so he didn't notice Luke sneaking up on him.

"Dorian Jackspiel huh? I think I've heard of that name before…" Luke froze, and started backing away.

Something weird was going on. He decided, and the word _conspiracy_came to mind.

"They're plotting against my dad!" Luke whispered. Frowning, he quietly slipped away to his room, mulling over everything that had just happened.

He knew that he should alert his Father straight away, but Luke was a sort-of Sith now! He could do it! He had a Lightsaber as well; it would be no problem to threaten an answer out of Ian. Dorian however…well, Luke wasn't even sure how he came into the picture.

"I still wonder what it would be like to be normal, with a normal family." Luke muttered, searching for a pen and paper. He needed to write everything down, he had to be logical.

He _had_to do this.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker; The Greatest Jedi Knight and Sith Lord _ever_! I'm invincible!" Luke said loudly, and he felt better already!

He would concoct a brilliant plan! His Father would think he was amazing, and perhaps he would spend more time with him. Everything would work out his way for once.

But then again, this _is_Luke Skywalker we're talking about.


	8. The Plot Thickens

Ian sneaked another glance at Luke. He was being surprisingly docile, and that meant that he was up to something. Ian was very paranoid at the moment as well, ever since meeting up with Dorian that night.

"Okay, what the hell are you planning, kid?" Ian demanded, slamming a foot on the brakes. Luke's seat-belt cut into his neck and he gagged before pulling it away.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, glaring at him.

"You stupid midget! If it's some stupid prank I swear—!" Ian started the engine up again and continued on the journey to school, swearing under his breath.

Luke wondered if he should mention anything about Dorian. He could casually say he met him—say he was a new teacher…he needed to see what sort of reaction Ian had.

"I met a new teacher a few days ago." Luke casually mentioned, reclining into his seat.

"Oh yeah?" Ian snorted, never taking his eyes of the road.

"Yeah, his name was Dorian Jackspiel." Luke watched as Ian's knuckles turned white from the force of which he held onto the wheel, his lips pressed into a thin line and a dark look came into his eyes.

"Really?" Ian asked in a strained voice.

Luke sighed noisily, and slumped down in his seat. How did Ian and Dorian know each other? He couldn't come up with a simple logical answer to that question, he was getting frustrated.

"Do you know him? You sound like you do…" Luke trailed of and waited for his reply.

"Whatever, we're here now. See you, midget." Luke slammed the door with as much force as he could muster before storming into school.

"What's wrong with you?" Hailie asked as Luke stomped towards his locker.

"Nothing. It's just, well…I don't know." Luke didn't need to bring his friends into this mess.

He could deal with it.

He _would_deal with it.

"Ryan, Hailie! If Miss asks where I am, say that I'm ill!" Luke shoved his bag in his locker, and pocketed the key.

"What? Why?" Hailie demanded while Ryan scratched his head.

"I just have to do something." Luke glanced at the clock. Only a few more minutes till Form Time started.

"But Luke—" Ryan started, but Luke dashed out the door before they could do anything.

"Should we follow him?" Hailie asked, ignoring her brother's glare.

"Nah." Ryan shook his head and stretched, "Let him do his thing." Hailie shook her head; Ryan was such a laid-back person sometimes.

_There__he__is!_Luke thought, spotting Dorian's blonde head bobbing along.

Darting after him, Luke found himself pressed up against the side of the school's wall, Dorian walking along and whistling a happy tune.

He paused his whistling, and glanced around almost _too_idly before opening the school's cellar.

Luke hesitated, and briefly wondered why he didn't think to bring his Lightsaber, but the cellar was closing, so Luke hopped in without a second thought.

_What__the__—__?_Luke found himself falling through the air, his limbs flailing around uselessly. It didn't help that it was pitch black, so he couldn't see _anything_.

_This__is__just__like__when__Father__pushed__me__off__of__that__building._Luke thought bitterly, nearly throwing up his breakfast and he heard a dull roaring in his head.

Focusing, he stretched out with the Force, trying to see if there was anything he could land on safely.

He recognised something, but he didn't have any time to figure out what it was because he shifted and hit the thing with a thump…followed by a few crunches.

"A pile of leaves?" Luke asked aloud, recognising the texture. He crawled around on all fours, straining his eyes to see if he could recognise anything that could help him.

_A__light!_Luke crawled towards it, hitting his head on what he presumed was a wall. He army crawled through on his belly, suddenly grateful for all that training his Father forced him to do.

When he finally emerged, a bright light temporarily blinded him. He reared back and slowly readjusted his sight; he was in a relatively large room, laminated by hundreds of Lightsabers that lined the walls.

"I see you've found my little hide-out, Luke. I knew you were following me the whole time, you've still got a long way to go before you're a Sith." Dorian mused, a lazy air about him.

Luke cautiously stood up, and glanced back from where he came from.

"What is this place? And how do you know Ian?" Luke decided to cut straight to the point, anything bad he could report to his Father, but for now, he was feeling mildly confident, (if only a little threatened).

"Tut, tut Luke. Don't ask questions if you can't handle the truth." Dorian stretched slightly before taking a few steps towards Luke.

"Stay back." Luke warned, calling upon the Force to send a Lightsaber flying into his hand off the wall.

"There are a few Jedi left." Dorian breathed, a malicious look in his eyes.

"Jedi." Luke repeated dumbly, the orange blade clashing with his bright blue eyes. 

"Yes," a small chuckle escaped Dorian's lips, "and Ian? Well, he never wanted to be Vader's _assistant_. So I offered him something better."

"I don't understand!" Luke backed up when Dorian chuckled darkly.

"Of course you don't. You're only 11, far too young." Luke huffed indignantly, and glanced around for an exit.

"Whatever. I'm telling Vader about this!" Luke spotted a ladder in the far corner, and he glanced back at Dorian.

"Luke—" the younger of the two made a Force-dash towards the ladder, and Dorian barely grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Luke spun round, the momentum from his speed enabling him to kick Dorian round the face before returning to his escape.

_Gotta__get__out!__Gotta__…__get__out!_Luke scrambled up the ladder, and watched as Dorian recovered from his kick. Luke literally head-butted the little wooden flap that blocked his way, only to be met with shrill screams.

"WHAT THE HELL LUKE? GET OUT!" Stars, Luke had ended up in the girls changing rooms!

_How__did__that__happen?_He scrambled out, dodging the various objects that were being thrown at him.

"PERVET!" was the last thing he heard.

Luke heaved a sigh of relief, his face tomato red.

_Dorian__is__such__a__perv!_Luke thought angrily, heading towards the exit.

Father had to know about this…this _plan_. He couldn't just leave it now…it had gotten serious.

"Damnit." Dorian swore, and massaged his probably broken nose. "Doesn't he understand that we're doing this for _him_?" he rubbed his forehead.

_Of course he doesn't…he's too young. I'm trying to help Luke. I'll have to talk to Ian about this new development. _

Dorian had never felt older in his life. He just hoped Vader wouldn't get involved, then what was left of the Jedi order would have very little hope left.


End file.
